An adventure in the 15th squad
by koolkat21
Summary: Junior and Andy gets a juicy case tied in with some action, not to mention a little romance along the way....;-)NOTE:I understand that it's all in one paragraph,but I did not intend for it to look like that.I'm trying to fix it, so please be patient:-)


Chapter 1-Just the beginning **** It was a sunshiny morning and everyone was busy at work at the 15th squad. Andy, Rita, Connie, gay John, and Lt. Rodriguez were busy at work at their desks not getting hardly any calls. Andy sighed and rubbed his eyes, only to see John Jr. coming in and sitting down at his desk looking happy. "Morning, everyone," Jr. said, sitting down. "Morning," Andy replied. "Good night last night?" "Yeah, I guess you could say that," he stated, glancing over at Rita who smiled back at him. "Uh, how about you?" "Yeah, sure," Andy said giving a subtle, quick glance over at Connie who also grinned out of the corner of her mouth. All four quickly glanced at each other and then quickly went back to work, only to have a call a few seconds later. Rodriguez came into the room with a note in his hand glancing at everyone. "We just got a call about a DOA on west eighth. Any takers?" "We'll go," Andy volunteered, taking the piece of paper. Each couple glanced subtly at their partner once more, and then Andy and Jr. left, leaving both Rita and Connie with smiles on their faces. Chapter 2- The crime that binds **** Pandemonium. That's what would be described when Andy and Jr. entered the scene. They squeezed through the crowd, who was in an uproar and almost passed out when they saw what was before them. Lying in the middle of the street was a dead toddler and an injured mother who was hysterical. "Oh my g-...." Jr. started to say. "I know," Andy said, getting that angry look in his eyes. "I'll take the mother," Jr. volunteered. "Allright. I'll take witnesses." Jr. braced himself and slowly walked up to the mother who was sitting in an ambulance. "Uh, excuse me, Mrs.-" The woman looked up and grabbed his arm. "Is my baby allright?! Please tell me my baby's allright!! She's only three years old!!!!" Jr. hung his head as the mother started crying hysterically again. "I'm sorry Mrs. Johnson. She didn't, um, make it." "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "YOU'RE LYING TO ME!! YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jr. tried comforting her, but she pushed him away. "NO!! YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!! How could you even THINK of lying to me and telling me that my baby's dead??!! You sick prick!!!!!!!!!!" "Mame, please I know that this is hard for you. I'll just leave you alone. And if there's anything you need-" "SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. She started going crazy, and the emts grabbed her and injected her with a sedative. Jr. hung his head and started walking back to Andy who was questioning a witness. Andy turned around after he was done and saw Jr. slowly walking towards him. "Hey. I uh, take it you didn't get anything from the mom?" Jr. shook his head. "No. She was a total wreck. I just can't believe that this happened." "Yeah, I know." "What did happen exactly?" "Well, there was a robbery in that store, and the mother and toddler got caught up in it to say the least. The mother was running and tripped and knocked herself unconscious, and while the robber was going gun crazy he accidentally shot the toddler. That's what the owner of the place said, anyway." "Anyone get a good description of the robber?" "No. Everyone's too scared and won't talk. "Um, excuse me, are you guys cops?" a man said coming up to Jr. and Andy. "Yeah," Jr. said. "I'm Detective Clark and this is Detective Sipowitz. You have info on what happened?" "Yeah. I think I can describe the guy to you." Andy suddenly grew more interested. "You saw him?" "Yeah. I was just coming out of this store across the street and saw him running. He was white with blonde hair, uh, I think I saw a scar on the right side of his eye or something. And I could tell that his eyes were a really bright blue. I think he had on colored contacts or somethin'." Jr. and Andy exchanged glances between each other and Jr. spoke up. "You got all of that from seeing a guy run?" "Oh, no, you see I have a store just over there and he bought something and we talked while he paid for his things. He seemed like a nice guy. Anyways, he left, I go about my business and then I hear a racket outside and see him running away from the store." "Wait a minute, the owner said that he had a ski mask on," Andy said, getting impatient. "Well yeah, but he had these bright red paints on with black shoes that anyone could see for miles." Jr. and Andy glanced at each other once more. "Ok, thanks. What's your name?" Andy said. "Mike Arins. Uh, I'm sorry, but I need to get back to my store." "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come down to the station with us and look at some pictures to see if you can i.d. him," Jr. said. "But I have to get back to my store." "Yeah, well we got a three year old is dead and need to nail the guy who killed her and if you don't come with us, you're going to be a collar for it." The guy rolled his eyes and reluctantly went with them. Chapter 3- The truth comes out **** The three sat in the interrogation room about a half hour later, Andy and Jr. waiting for Mike to pick out the suspect. Mike carefully leafed through the photo album and suddenly pointed to someone. "Him, that's the guy, I'm almost sure of it." Jr. and Andy both looked at it and Jr. nodded. "You're sure?" Mike nodded. "Yeah. I could never forget that face." Andy took the picture out and got up. "Allright. You can go now, just stay reachable in case we need you again." "No problem," Mike said, going out the door. "Allright, I'll go check this guy out. Let's just hope he's our guy." "Yeah, no kidding," Andy replied. **** "So, you busy tonight?" Connie said to Andy a little while later while at both of their desks. "No. What'd you have in mind?" Andy asked. "Mmm, not much. I was thinking that John could get Theo, and that you could come over to my place and I could get you." Rita happened to be standing near them looking at some papers and raised her eyebrows. "Uh, dinner, I could get you dinner," Connie quickly said. Rita grinned out of the corner of her mouth and walked away, Connie's face beat red. "Sorry. I just...Well, I'm just in a really good mood today. I don't know why. I guess I came on a little strong." "Mm, we'll see tonight," Andy said smiling at her. For a moment, she and Andy both stared at each other, almost not noticing Jr. coming in. Jr. noticed the glance and grinned, then clearing his throat. Andy and Connie suddenly looked away from each other and went back to what they were doing before. "So what's the deal?" Andy said. "Well, this guy's name is Tom Dalton. He was brought in a year ago for theft, but other than that, his record is clean. He lives on West 9th street in an apartment complex." "Allright, let's go." **** About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the precinct and entered the interrogation room. "Have a seat Mr. Dalton," Jr. said. "Thank you, detective. Don't mind if I do." "Where were you this morning at around 9:00?" "Well, let me see, I believe I was at my child's school for career day today." "Can anyone vogue for you?" "Yes, her teacher can. May I ask what this is all about?" "Yeah, there was a robbery and a murder this morning and a witness picked you out," Andy said. "What?! No, I don't think so. I mean, I had a theft charge last year, but I've turned my life around since then. I could never kill anyone. Never." "Then how come the witness picked you out?" "I don't know. But I swear I didn't do it." "Do you know a Mike Arins?" "Yeah... We hate each other. Why, did he-? That son of a-" "I take it you two aren't friends," Jr. guessed. "No, not really. We used to be. Last year he got divorced and then a little while later his ex-wife and me fell in love and got married. And ever since then he's been bothering us and threatening me." "What kind of threats?" "Well, that he'd kill me, or just basically make my life a living hell. He never went into any specifics though. I just can't believe that he would go this far. That son of a bitch!!... Oh, sorry, I don't mean to sound vulgar, I just get so mad at him." "Understandable. What was the last thing he said to you and when?" "Well, let see... I believe it was about four days ago. I accidentally ran into him on the street and he started getting all defensive and said that I'd pay for being the bastard that I am. And then he stormed off." Andy and Jr. looked at each other with an I-can't-believe-this look and sighed. "Uh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but may I go?" Andy rubbed his face and nodded. "Yeah. Just don't go anywhere far in case we need you again." "Of course. Thank you, detective." With that, Tom exited, leaving both Andy and Jr. angry and confused. "I can't believe this. I can't believe that a grown man would do something as vulgar as killing a little child and pinning it on someone just because he married his ex wife. That is if that's what happened." "Yeah, well, that bastard had better be in sight when we go get his little prick ass." "Yeah, no kidding," Jr. said as they walked out of the room. Chapter 4- Guy bonding and bad guys **** A little later they were waiting for him in the car outside of Mike's store for him to come back from his lunch break. "So, how are things going with you and Connie?" Jr. asked, breaking the silence. "Fine. Why?" "No reason. I just saw you guys this morning and... Well, I just was wondering if you guys moved up in your relationship or something." Andy cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "Yeah, this past week we've been with each other almost every night. And we've you know, kissed and all, but we haven't done the dance yet. I just want to wait for the right time, you know? I mean this is the first woman since Sylvia that I've had strong feelings for." "Well, that's good. Connie's very lucky." "Yeah, I guess. So how's it going with you and Rita?" "Great. She met my dad last week." "How did that go?" "Well after he got done throwing questions at her, it was nice. They get along pretty well." Andy nodded. "That's good to know." "Yeah. In fact... I think I'm falling in love with her." Andy raised his eyebrows. "Really?" "Yeah. But I don't know if it's too soon to tell her. I mean, the last person that she loved just died not too long ago." "Hey, I say tell her, and if she doesn't feel the same way, she probably will still stay with you until she feels the same way. And if not, then...." Jr. nodded. "Your right. I think I'll tell her tonight." "Well, I hope everything goes okay for you two." "Thanks. And I hope everything goes okay with you and Connie." "Thanks." Jr. suddenly sat up like a rocket. "Here's our guy." Andy looked to where he was looking and nodded. "Let's go." They both got out of the car and approached Mike. "Excuse me, Mr. Arins?" Jr. said. Mike turned around and looked a little startled. "Ah, detectives. How may I help you again?" Andy got an angry look on his face and walked up to him. "Well, for starters you can come with us and tell us the truth this time." "What?! I told the truth before. I'm sorry, but I don't have anything more to say." Andy grabbed his arm. "Yeah, I think you do Mike, so shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Mike rolled his eyes and reluctantly went with them to the precinct. Chapter 5- The second truth comes out **** All three entered the interrogation room later, Andy slamming the door behind them. "Now you want to tell us who really killed that little girl, Mike?! Or do I have to beat it into you?!" "I don't know what you're talking about! I already told you!" "Really? Then how come your friend Tom said different?" Jr. asked. "Tom who?" "Don't play games with us, Mike, or you're going to be wishing you hadn't!!" Andy stated. "Your friend Tom told us that you've been giving him threats lately. Not to mention, he seemed too nice to want to kill anyone." Jr. said. "I swear, I-" "We also pulled up something that said you were in jail for a few years for oh, I don't know, a robbery!" "This is crap. I didn't kill nobody!! He's making this up!!" Andy sat down and got close to his face. "Yeah, well one of you two did it and if I don't find out who did then I'll just throw both of you in jail! So either way you could get thrown in there, but if you talk now then we can come up with a deal. So are you going to talk or do I have to pound it out of you?!" "Allright!! Allright. Fine, I did it, but I didn't mean to kill anyone. I just meant to get some extra cash. My store isn't doing so well, and I needed some. And this woman bumped into me while I was running and my gun accidentally went off. I didn't mean to kill anyone... Especially not a little girl." Andy and Jr. looked at each other with upset looks. "Allright. Write it down," Jr. said, handing him a pen and a pad. **** The next day Jr. and Andy were busy at their desks doing work for the case when the phone rang. "Hello?" John said, picking it up. "Certainly. Detective Clark or Sipowitz, you have a call." "Thanks," Jr. said, picking up the phone. "Yeah, this is Detective Clark. What?! Yeah, okay. Thanks." "What's wrong?" Andy asked. "That was the DA. Apparently Mike said that someone sold him the gun off the street and paid him to do all of this. I guess Mike is only the part time owner and this other guy is the actual owner of the store. Uh, the guy's name is Juan Hernandez." "Oh my god," Andy said. "This just keeps getting better and better." **** About ten minutes later, Andy came back to his desk. "Allright, I talked to the DA and we need to go undercover. We were thinking of having you go in with Mike and say that you were his accomplish and then eventually get his confession on tape." "Uh, yeah, no problem. I'll go see what I can get together," Jr. said, getting up. Chapter 6- Is that really you? **** A little later they were in the apartment complex, with cops all over the place. Jr. was dressed in jeans and a jersey, and was with Mike, getting ready to go in. "Allright, let's test you," Andy said. Jr. pulled out his shirt and talked into the mike. "Testing, 1,2,3." "Allright, you're good. Remember the word?" "Dog." "Okay, let's do this." The police backed away from the door and Jr. and Mike went up to the door and Mike knocked. A couple minutes later a Mexican guy in street clothes opened the door and stared at the both of them. "What do you want? And who's this?" he said. "This is my accomplice. He helped me with the robbery," Mike said. "You needed help?" "Yeah, I had one the last time. It helps a lot." "What's your name?" "Jonathan," Jr. said. "Jonathan's looking to get paid for his duties," Mike said. "So pay him with the stolen money." "That's our money. I figured you'd pay him." "And why should I do that?" "Because, I did my duties, now I need the cash, or else someone's going to be sorry," Jr. said. "Just because you planned this whole robbery to get money for you guys don't mean you have to be greedy with it all. I mean, after all, you wouldn't have been able to get it all without me." "We could have gotten it just fine, dick wad! I ain't given you nothin.'" "Come on. I know this guy. You'd better do what he says," Mike said. The guy looked at Jr. and scowled at him. "Yeah? Well I could take him out, too." "I don't think you want to try that," Jr. said. "Why not, white boy? You gonna destroy me? Well go ahead and try it!" he said, pushing Jr. "I don't think so, dog!!" he said. "Let's go!!" Andy said from outside. The guy struggled against Jr. and Jr. pushed him aside and grabbed his gun. "Freeze!! NYPD!!" The guy looked startled and tried to run out the window, but Jr. tackled him and struggled with him. Andy and all the others then ran in and ran towards them, helping Jr. tackle him down and handcuff him. "I didn't do anything!!" he screamed. "Shut up dirt bag!!" Andy said. They then picked him up and walked him out the door, along with Mike. Chapter 7- A very bad day **** Later that day, Jr. and Andy relaxed at their desks, glad to have another case done and over with. Rita then walked by Jr.'s desk, poking his sides. Jr. jumped and then smiled. "I can't wait until our date tonight," she whispered. "In fact, I'm going to go shopping tonight and get something a little more comfortable to wear." Jr. smiled. "Well, you could give a little preview of what to expect tonight." "Not in front of everyone!" "Ah, screw 'em," Jr. said, grabbing her and giving her a big kiss. Connie, Andy, Rodriguez, Baldwin, and Medavoy all looked over at them and stopped dead in their tracks. Jr. and Rita then parted, Rita getting a big grin on her face. "Yup, me and her are dating, so go ahead and say what you want, but nothing is going to change our minds," Jr. said, his arm around her waist. "Hey, congratulations. I hope you two are very happy together," Rodriguez said. "Thanks, Lu." "Yeah, we're all happy for you guys," Connie said. "Well, thank you, all of you," Rita said, smiling at Jr. She then got up and Jr. looked at Andy, who was trying not to grin. "You're very brave." "Thanks." "I guess you do really love her, huh?" "Yeah. I didn't get a chance to tell her last night with me working on this case and all. So, I'll tell her tonight." "Well, I hope the best for you." "Thanks. Right back at ya," he replied, looking over at Connie who was across the room. "Thanks," Andy said in kind of a quiet voice. "Excuse me, can you tell me where my brother might be?" a man said, walking in. "And who's your brother?" John asked. "Juan Hernandez. I'm Jack Hernandez." Jr. and Andy looked at each other, and Jr. stood up. "Uh, I can take you to him. I'm Detective Clark." "Oh yeah, weren't you one of the one's working on my brother's case?" "Yeah, how'd you know?" "My brother told me when he called me." "Well, if you want, we can talk back here," Jr. said starting to go back in the back. "No, that's okay. We can just do our business here," he said, suddenly pulling out a gun and pointing it towards him. "Whoa, take it easy, buddy!" Andy said, getting up from his desk. "Shut up! I was in the apartment when you guys were doing your little skit! You got him in trouble you bastard!" he said, looking at Jr. "Listen, if you just calm down, then we can work this out. No one needs to get hurt here," Jr. said. Suddenly, Rita came running out of one of the back rooms, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was going on. "Well, it looks like we have a late audience. And a mighty cute one, too," he said, walking closer and closer to Rita. "Leave her alone!" Jr. screamed. "It's me you want, not her. Leave her out of this. Please." "Or what? You're going to arrest me? Hey sweetie, what do ya say you and I get out of here?" He then started rubbing his hands all over her neck and around to her front. Rita jumped and tensed up. "Aw, doesn't that feel good, baby?" he said, suddenly grabbing her. Rita struggled. "Get off me, dirt bag!!" "Get off of her!!" Jr. said starting to run towards them. Jack turned around only to see Jr. coming straight towards him, and suddenly there was an explosion, making Rita scream as she watched Jr. clutch his stomach and fall to the floor, a pool of blood on his hands. Jack then ran out and everyone started going crazy. Andy and Rita rushed to Jr.'s side, trying not to loose it. "Someone call an ambulance!!" Andy screamed. "Junior? Junior, speak to me!!" Jr., with a sweaty pained face looked up at Andy. "Andy, I-" "Shhhh...Don't strain yourself," Rita said, a tear streaming down her face. "I...Love you," he said. Tears streamed down Rita's face as she smiled and grabbed his hand. "I love you, too." "Andy, tell my dad I love him." Andy shook his head. "No. Tell him yourself. Jr? JUNIOR??!!" Andy just kept screaming, as Jr. slowly lost consciousness. Chapter 8- On pins and needles **** Everyone sat quietly in the waiting room at the hospital on pins and needles, wondering if Jr. was going to pull through. Rita kept pacing back and forth, looking like she was in a trance, telling herself that he would be allright. He had to be. Connie noticed, and got up, stopping Rita by putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be allright. He's a fighter." Rita sighed. "I keep telling myself that, but I... I couldn't stand it if I lost him, I mean he's the only man that I've ever really loved more than life itself. And if was my fault. He would have never gotten shot if he wasn't trying to protect me." "That's not true. He was trying to push his buttons. It looked like he was going to shoot him any way he could. It was NOT your fault." "It could have been prevented. But it wasn't!" She then started to cry and Connie pulled her in her arms and comforted her. She glanced over at Andy who was looking at them, and noticed that he was trying to hide his feelings from how tense he looked. If he lost Jr. than that would be the third out four partners he had at the 15th that died. She didn't know who to be with. Rita was her partner and friend and Jr.'s girlfriend, and Andy was her boyfriend and Jr.'s partner and friend. She saw John come in and motioned for him to come over. She and Rita parted and Connie put her hands on her shoulders and came eye- to-eye view with her. "Listen, sweetheart, I know that this is hard, but why don't you go get a cup of coffee with John? It might help you to walk around some." Rita sniffed and wiped her eyes. "But what if I miss-" "Don't worry, if the doctor says anything, I will page you immediately. Okay?" Rita nodded and Connie gently handed her off to John, who put his arms around her and guided her down the hallway. "Don't worry, detective, I'm sure that everything will be fine." Connie smiled, glad to have John with them, and went over to Andy, who was standing up in a corner looking as if he could blow at any second. Andy turned when he saw her and sighed. "Why is John here? I told him to go get Theo after school!" "Andy, school isn't over for a couple more hours," Connie replied. "Well then he should be there at the precinct in case someone calls." "Andy, right now it's a crime scene, and was closed for the rest of the day." "That's ridiculous. Someone should be there!" Connie put her hand on his arm and he relaxed. "Andy, look, I know you. And I know that you hide your feelings. You know that you can open up to me." "Fine, you want me to open up? Okay, how about for starters, I was a fool to ever get another partner, especially one so young, and that I should have never made him go undercover in that place?! There, how's that for opening up?!" With that, Andy walked off, Connie sighing with a worried feeling in her stomach. **** "Hey, any word yet?" Rodriguez said, coming in about a half hour later. Baldwin shook his head. "No. He's still in surgery and they won't tell us anything. I'm about to punch my fist through a wall." Rodriguez looked down at his hands and sighed. "Has anyone contacted his father yet?" "Well, we called his office," Greg replied. "But they said that he was in Florida on vacation and would try to get a hold of him ASAP. Did uh, they catch whoever did this?" "No. He escaped so fast that no one could catch him. But there is one thing that you might find interesting. We ran a check on Jack Hernandez and he had a collar two years ago for a DUI. But Jack's picture didn't look anything like the Jack who shot John." "What? You've gotta be kidden' me," Andy said, coming up behind them. Rodriguez turned around. "I wish that I were." "You know, I'm sure as hell getting sick and tired of these run around games these pricks are playing on us. And-" "Excuse me, are you all here for Detective Clark?" a doctor said, coming up behind them. "Yeah, is he going to be allright, doc?" Greg asked. "Well, we were able to get the bullet out okay, it didn't do any bad damage. He did however, lose a lot of blood. So he's not completely out of the woods yet, but between you and me, I think that he's going to make it. He flat lined once, but after that he was quite a fighter." "Can I see him?" Rita said, coming up behind him. "Are you a friend or relative?" "Yes, I'm his girlfriend and co-worker." "You most certainly may then. But only one at a time." "It's okay, go ahead, honey," Connie said. Rita nodded and followed the doctor to Jr.'s room. When she got there, she saw him lying unconscious on the bed, an oxygen tube on his nose and just the sound of the heart monitor beeping away. She went up slowly to his bed and gently took his hand into hers as a tear rolled down her face. "You had better make it, mister. You can't die on me, you understand? I won't allow it. I love you so much!" She paused to collect herself and then continued. "I know it's weird, but I think I'm falling in love with you the more that I see you... Even now." She looked down at his hand and suddenly felt a slight squeeze on hers. She looked up and saw something that made her cry tears of joy. Jr. was slowly opening his eyes, and looked over at her right away. "John? Can you hear me?" Jr. took a breath and replied in a weak voice. "Yeah. An angel's voice tends to always bring me out of anything." Rita smiled and kissed his hand. "Well, I don't think I'm that great of an angel. It's my fault that you got shot. And I-" "No. It's not your fault. He was determined to shoot me. And I fell for his trap. But I couldn't help it. I can't stand to see anyone hurt you. You're my life." "Really?" "Yeah. I love you more than anything. Of course I was hoping to tell you that in a little more romantic setting tonight-" "It's okay. The setting doesn't have to be perfect in order to tell me that." "Well, I was hoping it wouldn't be something like me getting almost killed." "No, defiantly not. But the fact is, is that you still told me. And I love you for it." "Just promise that you'll be careful until I get out of here." "I will. And I think you need to know something. But don't get upset when I tell you." Chapter 9- A little more bonding time **** "Hey, everyone," Rita said, coming out to the rest of the gang a little later. "Hey," Connie said. "Well you certainly look happier." "Yeah. I think he's going to be okay." "That's great, detective," John said, giving Rita a hug. "Thanks, John. Um, Andy, he was asking for you before I left." Andy nodded and got up from his chair. "Thanks." Andy walked down to his room and walked past the nurse coming out of his room. He took a deep breath and walked closer to Jr.'s bed, whom's head turned when he saw him. "Hey, how are ya feeling?" Andy asked. "Like a bomb exploded in my stomach. But I couldn't tell Rita that. Other than that, okay I guess. Except for the whole Jack not really being Jack deal." "Yeah, well don't worry about that right now. We'll get him. In the mean time, you should get some rest." Andy turned to leave but was stopped by Jr.'s voice. "You know, you don't always have to hide your feelings. Especially not with me." "Oh really. And what feelings would those be, exactly?" "Well, I don't mean to sound selfish here, but you were scared that you were going to lose another partner. And that would make your third one." "What gave you that idea? I mean, we've only known each other for six months. We hardly know each other." "Really? Because I thought that we knew each other pretty well. You know, Andy, I was scared, too. When I was lying on the ground with blood all around me, I thought I was going to die. And the thought of that scares me. Because I would be losing the only girl I've ever loved, my father, and well, you, one of my good friends, my partner, and well, a little like a second father to me." Andy cleared his throat and looked at Jr. "I uh, um.... Allright, fine you caught me. I was scared. And not just because I didn't want my number in deceased partners to rise, but because, I... I cared about you, too. And you're, well, I guess I feel the same way. I mean, uh, you feel like a son to me." "Thanks, Andy. And despite the age difference, I still think that we still make one hell of a team." Andy nodded. "Yeah." They both sat silent for a second, until Andy broke the silence. "Well, I guess I'd better get to work on this, hm?" "Yeah," Jr. agreed. "Just don't throw someone out the window, please." Andy slightly grinned. "Yeah, I guess that wouldn't be good." "No. Probably not." "Well, I'll see you later then." "Yeah, sure." They both smiled at each other as Andy left the room. Chapter 10- The proctical son returns **** It had now been about two weeks, and everyone except Jr. was all working hard at his or her desks. Suddenly, everyone jumped when they heard a familiar sounding voice. "Hey, everyone!" Jr. said, coming in. "John, I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow," Rodriguez said. "Well, I got bored sitting at home, so I figured why not. And I've been taking care of myself and exercising, of course ones that the doctors approved, and I feel better than ever! Ah, except for a slight pain every now and then, but the doctor's said that that was normal." "Well, I'm glad you're back. It's been hard here without you. Especially with the prick I have for a temp partner." "Oh, not too nice, I take it?" "Tuh!" Jr. raised his eyebrows and was nearly run over by Rita. "Hey, sexy!" she said, giving him a quick kiss. "Mmmm. Hey, my special little nurse." She smiled. "I helped him a lot during his recovery." "That you did. And believe you me, I will defiantly make it up to you." They started to kiss but were then interrupted by a loud voice. "Hey, what the hell is this?! Rita, why don't you tell your prickass boyfriend to get out of here so we can do some work?!" "John, meet Trey, my temp," Andy said. "Hey, Trey. What's goin' on?" "Don't talk to me, dirt bag." "Really? Why?" "Because, I can have you arrested so fast that your head will spin." "Hm. That's quite a threat. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Detective John Clark Jr., Andy's partner." Trey froze for a minute. "Well-" "You know something, Trey, people don't like a sour pus. It doesn't go over well with people. Oh yeah, and if you ever say anything so rude to Rita again, then well, I'm just going to have to throw you out of here. Although, since I'm back and you were just a temp, I guess I can. So either walk out or I'll throw you out. I may have been shot, but I probably have more strength than you'll ever have." Trey stayed silent, and while muttering words under his breath, stormed out. "Well, that's one more prick I won't have to deal with." "Yeah. Good to have you back, John," Rodriguez said. "Thank you. It's very good to be back." He then sat at his desk slowly and groaned a bit when he did. "You sure your up for work?" Andy said, noticing. "Yeah, I'll be allright. The doctor said that it would be a little tender for awhile, just like my shoulder was when I got shot there. But I can deal with it." Andy nodded. "Well in that case, we've been working on trying to find the guy who shot you. Someone found a gun out in the garbage in the back of the precinct recently and we ran the fingerprints." "The gun that shot me?" "I don't know. Maybe. Actually that prick was bringing back the results of it just before you came in." "Are these it?" Connie said, picking up a file off the floor and handing it to Andy. "Yeah, thanks," Andy replied, taking them from her. He put on his glasses and looked at them carefully. "Well?" Jr. said. "Oh my- What the hell kind of a game is this family playing?!" "What?" "Well, the finger prints belong to a Tim Hernandez. Apparently it's the cousin. I'm gonna head over there right now. Uh, you up to it?" "Yes, mommy, I'll be fine." "Allright, let's go then. Uh, we're going to go grab a perp, boss." "Are you sure you're up for it, John?" Rodriguez asked. Jr. sighed and held up his hands. "Okay, everyone look. Yes, I got shot, yes, I could have died, and yes, I know I've gotten shot twice within the past six months, but I'll be fine. I'm not a kid. I know some of you may think that, but I'm not. I'm twenty-eight, almost thirty. Well, you know, I uh... Look I'll be allright. Just let me be, allright? And I'm glad that I got shot the first time or it wouldn't have brought me here. Anyway, are we clear?" "Uh-oh, he's twenty-eight going on twenty-nine!" Greg joked. Everyone laughed, and Jr. rolled his eyes and then started to laugh as well, then left with Andy. Chapter 11- Not again **** A little later they brought in Tim and went into the interrogation room, closing the door behind them. "So, Tim, long time no see, huh?" Jr. said. "I thought that I got rid of you," Tim scowled. "Nope. I'm still alive and kicken'. Don't get any ideas though, because I plan to live a long time, because I actually have things to live for." "Well good for you, asshole." Andy suddenly smacked him across the head in a fit of rage. "Hey, say that again, and you're going to get your teeth smacked out!! Now tell us what the deal is with this whole thing? Where's Jack and did he pay you to do his dirty work for him?!" "No! Allright fine, Jack lives in California, but he's been living there for five years. He could never do something like this. I just didn't want to get in no more trouble." "You didn't think that shooting and almost killing a cop won't get you in trouble?! You think that just by lying about your name that we couldn't find you?!" "Well, it don't matter now. I just wanted him to pay for getting my cousin in trouble. And that little thing with your girl was just something a little extra. She's a fine slut." Andy smacked him across the head again and Jr. grabbed him and pinned him up against the cage. "SHUTUP!! Don't you DARE say another word about her or my foot's going to end up against your throat!!" Tim smugly smiled. "Slut." Jr. smacked him across the face and tried to put him on the table, but Tim retaliated by hitting Jr. in the stomach, sending him to the floor. He then pushed past Andy and Andy ran after him. "Hey, stop him!!" he yelled at everyone. He was about out the door when suddenly John reached across his desk and grabbed him while Rita took her shoe and hit him across the head, knocking him unconscious. The others then helped by putting cuffs on him. "Is John allright?" Rodriguez asked, noticing that he was missing. "I don't know," Andy said. "That dick head hit him in the stomach and went running." They both ran to the back and found him struggling against the table to try and get out of the room. "John, are you allright?" Rodriguez said. "I think the wound came open," Jr. replied, pulling his hand away from his shirt to reveal a bloodstain. "Son of a bitch," Andy replied. "I'll call for a bus." Chapter 12- A little bit of lovin' **** The next day, Jr. was getting ready to leave his hospital room after having to get his wound fixed back up the day before. He was putting some clothes in his bag when he felt some soft, warm, arms around him. He smiled and turned around only to touch Rita's lips. They both kissed for a few seconds and then parted. "You know, you're gonna have to stop doing this to me," Rita said. "I know," Jr. replied. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" "Oh, in many, many ways." They both then gently dropped on to the hospital bed and proceeded to make out. "Wait a minute, my dad," Jr. said. "Oh, sweetie, can't we do this without him?" she said, kissing his neck. "No, I mean, we have to meet him for dinner tonight. He does leave tomorrow morning for Florida since we kind of interrupted his stay there before." "Oh yeah. Well, how long do we have?" Jr. looked at his watch. "About ten minutes." "Perfect," she replied, kissing him. "Whoa," he said pulling away. "This is a public place. There's people all over." "Aw, screw 'em," she responded, elapsing him into a passionate kiss. THE END 


End file.
